But she wants you
by LeahTheAuror
Summary: A tale of Remus and Tonks." Sometimes, I wonder what I did to deserve some one as perfect as you ". Set in OoTP through DH.
1. Meetings

"Ouch! Who would put a table there?" mumbled Tonks as she straightened herself up after tripping on a table leg.

"Tonks? Is that you?" shouted Sirius from the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah!" She walked down the hall and pushed open the door of the kitchen. Sirius, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and a handsome middle aged man with several scars on his face sat at a large table. Sirius stood up to greet her.

"Good to see you Nymphadora. So what's my little cousin been up to lately?" asked Sirius with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I swear to god, if you call me that one more time I'll march you right back to Azkaban!" her hair turning a bright shade of red.

The man with the scars on his face laughed and Sirius shot him a look.

"Shut up Mooney!" said Sirius with a smile still on his face.

"Oh I suppose I should introduce you two. Tonks this is Remus Lupin, Grimmauld Place's resident werewolf, And Remus this is my little cousin Nymphadora Tonks, Who insists on being called by her surname" said Sirius.

"First of all I'm not little any more, I'm 22, and secondly, you would too if your mother had called you something as ridiculous as Nymphadora!" retorted Tonks.

"Pleasure to meet you Tonks" said Remus, his hand outstretched.

"Same to you" Tonks said with a broad smile as she shook his hand.

"Ok now that we're all acquainted, Can we please get on with the meeting" Barked Mad-Eye.

"Of course" Said Remus shooting Tonks a smile.

* * *

Once the meeting was adjourned, the members dispersed and went to relax before dinner. Tonks decided to have a look around the house. She walked up the first flight of stairs and wandered down the hall. There was nothing down there but closed doors which she assumed were bedrooms. She walked up the second flight of stairs and immediately noticed the door which was a-jar with light pouring out of it. She gently pushed the door open and entered. The room was filled with books and smelled of new parchment and coffee. Then she noticed, at the end of the room at a small desk, reading a large book, sat Remus Lupin.

"Oh sorry for intruding, I didn't know you were here! I'll leave if you want." said Tonks apologetically.

"No its fine I was just finishing reading" said Remus.

"So what you reading?" inquired Tonks.

"Oh nothing" said Remus shutting the book. "So Sirius tells me you're a Metamorphmagus."

"Oh yes, Do you want to see?" said Tonks enthusiastically.

Remus nodded and Tonks proceeded to transform her nose in to that of a pigs, and then into a beak.

Remus laughed and clapped. "Bravo, very impressive".

Tonks bowed comically "Thank you, thank you".

She straightened up and smiled at Remus who was smiling back at her. They starred in to each other's eyes for a moment before Remus broke the silence.

"I'd say dinner is almost ready by now so I'm going to head downstairs, if you'd care to join me?"

"Yeah sure" said Tonks with a smile. She followed Remus down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about him.

Sure enough the table was laid with all sorts of dishes that Molly Weasley had prepared. Tonks took a seat next to Kingsley and Remus sat at the other end of the table. Every so often she would catch his eye, but he was quick to look away.

After dinner Tonks offered to help clean up with Remus. Neither of them said anything as they cleaned. Tonks decided to break the silence.

"So… do you ummm… do you have a job?" as soon she spoke she regretted it, it made her sound like a silly little girl.

"Not currently" said Remus. He sighed sadly "I struggle to hold on to any job for very long on account of being a werewolf".

"Oh I'm sorry, that was a stupid question" said Tonks. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"No don't worry about it, you were merely inquiring" said Remus comfortingly.

"Well it looks like we're done here, so do you want to go relax in the sitting room?" asked Tonks, trying the change the subject.

"No thanks, I really should be getting on with my reading" said Remus. "I suppose I'll see you later" and with that he exited the kitchen. Tonks couldn't help but feel as though she'd upset him.

* * *

At 11pm, Tonks decided that she better go to bed. On her way up the stairs she met Remus.

"Oh are you heading to bed? Well good night then" he said with a smile.

Before she could stop herself she was giving him a hug. "Good night Remus, see you in the morning".

She pulled away from him and noticed the startled look on his face. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and shut the door of the guest room behind her. Had she actually just hugged a man she had met for the first time today? She wasn't even sure why she had done it. She had just had a sudden urge to hug him. She felt like such an idiot.

She took off her robes and through them on the end of her bed, pulled on an oversized t-shirt and climbed in to bed.

That night she dreamt of many things, but the one thing that stuck in her mind was Remus Lupin. She dreamt that they were walking along a river bank, that they were holding hands, and most worryingly of all, that he had kissed her.

She awoke at 3am and sat up in bed. What was wrong with her? First she hugged him and now she was dreaming of kissing him. She put her head in her hands. She was so confused, but one thing she was sure of, she defiantly had feelings for Remus Lupin.


	2. Games of the heart

The next morning Tonks woke with a start, she had a restless night. She looked at the small clock on the bedside table, 7am. She decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and make herself a cup of tea, then go back to bed and decide what to do about Remus. She hopped out of bed, pulled on a pair of woolly socks and left the room. She crept down the stairs so as not to wake anyone. She pushed open the kitchen door, walked over to the kettle and filled it with water.

"Morning Tonks, sleep well?" said a voice from the other end of the kitchen.

She froze, and then slowly looked around to see who had spoken. And there he was, sitting at the far end of the table, reading todays Daily Prophet, Remus Lupin.

It took her a few seconds to realise that she was standing in front of Remus, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of woolly socks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a strand of her own hair, which had turned a bright red. She noticed that he was blushing.

"Oh…ummm… morning Remus" she mumbled.

"Brilliant!" she thought to herself sarcastically. "Well this is a great way to start the day!".

"I was just about to make myself some tea, do you want a cup?" said Tonks, desperately trying to draw attention away from what she was wearing.

"No, I'm fine. I only drink coffee" said Remus politely.

"Oh, well would you like a cup of coffee then?" said Tonks.

"Ok then, if it's not too much trouble".

"No, it's no problem" she said and she proceeded to boil the kettle to make tea for herself and a coffee for Remus.

"There you go" said Tonks as she placed his cup of coffee on the table and took a seat.

"Thanks" said Remus with a smile.

"So what's the news today" asked Tonks.

"Same as everyday" sighed Remus putting down his paper. "The Ministry is still trying to convince everyone that You-know-who hasn't returned".

"Yeah" said Tonks quietly. "Hey I've got an idea, why don't we play a game?"

Remus smiled "Ok then, what's the game?"

"We both ask each other 3 questions and try to find out as much as we can about the other person" said Tonks.

"Ok then, me first" said Remus. "Ok number one, age?

"I'm 22, nearly 23" said Tonks with a cheeky grin.

"Ok, number two, which house were you in?

"Hufflepuff" said Tonks.

"Ok, last question, umm… Relationship status? said Remus, his cheeks turning pink.

"Single" said Tonks proudly. "Ok, my turn now! Number one, who was your favourite professor at school?"

"Hmmm I'm not too sure, I suppose Dumbledore, even though he wasn't really one of my professors, he was the only one who really understood me." said Remus thoughtfully.

"Ok I'll accept that answer, question two, age?"

"I'm 35" said Remus.

"Ok then, question 3, relationship status?" Tonks crossed her fingers under the table.

"Single" said Remus with a sigh.

Tonks couldn't help but smile a little, but she hoped her hadn't noticed.

Before either of them had a chance to speak, Molly Weasley walked in to the kitchen. "Oh I didn't think anyone was up, I was just to start on breakfast, If either of you want to help?"

"I'll help" said Tonks with a smile.

Tonks helped Molly prepare the breakfast, ate and then went back up to her room. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands. What was she going to do? He was 13 years older than her, and a bloody werewolf. He probably wasn't even interested in her, but she was most defiantly interested in him. There was something about the way he smiled at her, the way her looked deep in to her eyes that made him irresistible to her.

"Ok, it's just a crush, I'll get over it, I'll just avoid him for a while and my feelings for him feelings will pass, hopefully" she thought to herself.

* * *

Avoiding him proved much more difficult than she had anticipated. Every time they were in a room together, she made up some stupid excuse to leave, at meals she sat at the opposite side of the table and avoided looking at him and every time he spoke to her she gave him a short answer without looking in to his eyes.

One night, after dinner, Remus stopped her on the stairs.

"I've noticed that you seem to be avoiding me these past few weeks, I hope I didn't insult you in any way" said Remus apologetically.

"Oh no don't worry, you haven't insulted me, I've been really busy recently and well I…" And once again, before she could stop herself, she was hugging him, but this time, he hugged her back.

"If you ever need to talk Tonks, just let me know" said Remus comfortingly.

"Thank you" said Tonks, her head still buried in his chest. She wished she could just stay there forever with his arms wrapped around her waist, they made her feel safe and secure, like nothing bad could hurt her.

She heard someone walking down the hall and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning" she said as she started walked up the stairs.

"Don't forget, If you ever need to talk, I'm here" said Remus with a smile.

"I won't" said Tonks with a small smile as she turned and walked away.

She shut her bedroom door quickly behind her. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor with her eyes closed and her head pressed against the wall. "I can't just avoid him anymore, it's too hard" she thought to herself. "Every day I don't speak to him feels like a prison sentence. I miss seeing him smile at me, the way he looks in to my eyes".

She sat on the floor for what seemed like hours mulling it over, until finally, she admitted to herself, she was in love with Remus Lupin.


	3. Its you

Tonks fell asleep sitting on the floor and woke up with a terrible crick in her neck.

"Owww." She said while rubbing her sore neck.

She let out a loud sigh as she remembered the night before. How she had hugged Remus, and how he had hugged her back, and finally how she had realised that she loved him.

"Oh god!" she whispered to herself, "I've gone and fallen for my cousins best friend!"

She needed to tell someone, but whom? She couldn't tell Mad-Eye or Kingsley, and she certainly couldn't tell Sirius.

Then it struck her, she would tell Molly Weasley. She would understand. She would just have to try and get Molly on her own, which was easier said than done as Molly was almost always surrounded by people, if it wasn't her children then it was members of the order.

She decided to get dressed and go down stairs, in a hope to catch Molly before the others got up. But when she entered the kitchen she saw everyone sitting at the dining table, everyone except Remus. She quietly sat down, poured herself a bowl of cereal and began to attempt to eat her breakfast, but her heart was racing and her stomach turning, making it hard for her to eat anything. Where was Remus?

"So where's Remus?" she casually asked Sirius, who was sitting next to her.

"Probably still asleep" said Sirius "Since when do care anyways?"

"I don't, I was just wondering since everybody else is here" said Tonks defensively. She could feel her cheeks turning red and she just hoped that Sirius hadn't noticed.

* * *

After breakfast was over Tonks continued to sit at the table, waiting for everyone else to leave so she could get Molly on her own. Once everyone had exited the kitchen, Tonks stood up and walked over to the sink where Molly stood washing the dishes.

"Um….Molly?" said Tonks nervously.

"Yes dear, what is it?" said Molly with a warm smile as she dried off her hands on a towel.

"Ummm… well… I sort of…need to talk to you about… someone." stuttered Tonks.

"Who dear?" asked Molly.

"Emmm… well… it's...it's...it's Remus" said Tonks, eyes fixed on the floor.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the kitchen door opened. Tonks froze on the spot with terror.

"What about me?" asked Remus.

Tonks looked at the floor, refusing to meet his eye.

"Tonks was just wondering if you were ok since you weren't at breakfast this morning" said Molly quickly.

"Oh right. I'm fine, I just slept in" said Remus with a smile. "I just came down for my cup of coffee".

Molly proceeded to make Remus a cup of coffee while Tonks at the table sat pretending to read the back of the cereal box.

"There you go dear" said Molly placing the cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

"I think I'll take this up stairs and try to get some reading done." said Remus. "Nice to see you Molly, and you Tonks."

"You too" said Tonks, looking up briefly from her cereal box to give him a quick smile before returning her gaze to the box.

Once Remus had left the kitchen, Molly pulled up a chair next to Tonks.

"Thank you" whispered Tonks.

"No problem dear, now what was it you wanted to tell me about Remus?" asked Molly.

"Well….you see...I think...well, I think I….."

"Love him?" questioned Molly with a knowing smile.

"Wait! What?…I...I…..How do you know?...I mean….." Tonks stumbled over her words in a panic, her eyes filling with tears.

"Calm down dear, its ok." said Molly as she rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm just good at picking up on things like this".

Tonks tried her best to calm her breathing. "I just don't know what to do" she whispered.

"Well if I were you, I'd tell him. It was the same with Arthur and me, it took him 5 years to pluck up the courage to ask me out" said Molly with a small smile.

"But I can't!" moaned Tonks. "If I tried I'd probably just end up bursting in to tears before I could even get a word out".

"Well if you want, I could talk to him. I won't tell him anything but I could try to find out how he feels about you." said Molly.

"What does it matter, he doesn't have feelings for me" said Tonks as tears began pouring down her face.

"I'm not too sure about that. I've seen the way he looks at you, his entire face lights up when he sees you. I've never seen him happier" said Molly

"Really?" said Tonks lifting her head to look at Molly.

"Really. So do you want me to talk to him?" asked Molly.

"Ummm….ok. But please be subtle" said Tonks.

"Don't worry dear I will." comforted Molly.

* * *

"Remus, could I have a word with you?" asked Molly later that day.

"Of course Molly, what is it" said Remus.

"Well you see Nymphadora hasn't been herself recently" said Molly.

"Yes I've noticed, but I have no idea why so I don't think I can be of any assistance." said Remus in a slightly confused tone.

"Well I was talking to her today, and well, she's in love" whispered Molly.

Molly noticed that although his face didn't change when she announced this, the light left his eyes.

"Oh, with who?" mumbled Remus.

"Well she didn't tell me anything except that it's someone in the order" said Molly.

"Oh well then I believe I know who it is." said Remus with a sigh "I've seen the way she looks at Kingsley".

"Oh Remus, you are a blithering idiot" said Molly with a smile.

"Why?" asked Remus feeling slightly put out.

"Just go talk to her" said Molly with a smile as she walked off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Before Remus realized it he was outside her bedroom door. What was he going to say? He couldn't just stride in to her room and strike up a conversation. Before he could stop himself he had knocked on her door.

"Who is it" called Tonks from inside her room.

"Remus." he called back nervously.

"What do you want" she asked.

He pushed open her door, and there she was, sitting on her bed wearing her favourite t-shirt. Her eyes looked swollen and red, she'd been crying. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her, but he refrained.

"Ummm… Molly told me to come and speak with you" he said.

"Damn you Molly" Tonks whispered under her breath.

"But I also wanted to see if you were ok" he said giving her a weak smile.

Suddenly, Tonks burst into tears. The tears rolled down her face and landed in her lap. Remus moved over to the bed, sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Molly told me about your….ummm….dilemma." he said. "If there is anything I can do to help I will."

"How much did Molly tell you?" said Tonks, suddenly panic stricken.

"Just that you had feelings for one of the members of the order" he replied.

"It doesn't matter anyways" sobbed Tonks. "He'll never love me back".

Sitting next to her while she cried over another man was killing him. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and had been stamped on numerous time.

"Any man would be lucky to have you. Your smart, beautiful and funny and any man who fails to see this is not worth your time." He said comfortingly.

Tonks buried her head in his shoulder, he smelt like chocolate and coffee. Tonks said something but her voice was muffled by his shoulder so he failed to hear her properly.

"Pardon?" he asked softly.

"It's you." Tonks said quietly.

"What do you mean it's me? Have I done something wrong?" asked Remus.

"No. It's you I love."


	4. Apologies

Remus froze. Where his ears deceiving him or did the most perfect woman in the world just said that she was in love with him? He must have heard her wrong, what woman would fall for him? He was poor, old and dangerous. His chances of finding love where slim to none.

"What?" asked Remus quietly as he lowered his head.

"I'm in love with you!" said Tonks lifting her head from his shoulder to look in his eyes.

"No you're not" said Remus. He could feel his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Yes I am" said Tonks quite forcefully. "I love everything about you".

"You deserve better than me, someone young and whole".

"But I don't want someone else, I want you!" said Tonks placing her hand on his cheek.

"No you don't!" said Remus angrily as he stood up.

"How many times do I have to say it for it to get through to you? I'm in love with you!" said Tonks, tears streaming down her face.

Remus did not speak, he just stood there silently, as a single tear made its way down his cheek. He made his way over to Tonks and embraced her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. As he left the room he turned and gave Tonks a sad smile.

As soon as he had left, Tonks collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears. She felt as though she had been punched in the heart.

Later that day at dinner, Remus noticed that Tonks hadn't come down stairs yet. Since their conversation today he hadn't seen her at all. He felt awful. He wanted nothing more than to have said that he loved her too, because he did. But his feelings were irrelevant, she deserved more than he could ever be, he was not worthy of someone so perfect.

After dinner, Sirius took him to one side to talk to him.

"What happened today with Tonks?" ask Sirius.

"I'd really rather not talk about it" said Remus looking at the floor.

"Come on Moony, I'm your best friend and she's my little cousin, tell me!" said Sirius.

"Well…umm…she told me that…that she … loved me" mumbled Remus.

"Well that's great isn't it? So why is she avoiding you like the plague?" said Sirius.

"How is it great?" asked Remus looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"In case you haven't already noticed, it's blatantly obvious that you're deeply in love with each other" said Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Well it's not great, because I told her no" said Remus slightly angrily.

"Well why did you do that" asked Sirius.

"Because she deserves better, someone young who's going somewhere in life, not a werewolf who's so poor an escaped convict has to feed him" said Remus looking at the floor once again.

"Remus you are an enormous idiot" said Sirius. "Why can you just let yourself be happy for once? She loves you and you love her, so what's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal' is that I don't deserve someone like her, she's too good for me. If I said yes to her I would be putting her in danger, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her.

"Listen Remus, I'm not going to argue with you, but I think you're making one of the biggest mistakes of your life" said Sirius as he turned and walked away.

Tonks was not one to sit around crying and feeling sorry for herself. The next day she got up for work like she always did, but when she looked in the mirror she noticed her usually bright pink hair had become mousy brown and limp. No matter how hard she tried she was unable to change it back.

"Brilliant!" she sighed sarcastically to herself.

She didn't know how she felt about Remus anymore. She hated him for doing this to her, but she knew why he was doing this, and that made her love him even more. She knew that he didn't think he was good enough for her and that she deserved someone better, but all she wanted was him.

That night, while she was lying in bed, she heard a horrible scream coming from one of the rooms above hers. She ran quickly out of her room and down to the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table as though nothing had happened.

"Is everything ok?" she said hurriedly "I heard a scream".

"Yes don't worry everything's fine, it's just Remus's time of the month" he gave a small smile at the terrified look on her face. "Don't worry he's perfectly safe, he's had his potion".

"Does it….I mean… Is he ok?" she said quietly.

"Yes he's well used to it by now. It's not as bad as it sounds" said Sirius.

"Oh ok well then I guess I'll just go back to bed" said Tonks as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Umm...Tonks? Don't give up on Remus, he'll come around eventually. He just wants you to be safe, it's not that he doesn't love you, because trust me he does!" said Sirius.

"I know" said Tonks in a small voice before exiting the kitchen.

She walked up the first flight of stairs, but instead of going in to her bedroom, she carried on up the next flight of stairs until she reached the landing. Just as she set foot on the floor, she heard another blood-curdling scream coming from Remus's room. The scream felt as though it was ripping her heart open. Tears began to run down her face. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do, so she decided that she would stay with him all night. She curled up in a ball outside his door. Tonks stayed awake until Remus's screams had died down completely. She wanted to make sure he was ok before going to sleep.

The next morning Remus opened his door to find her still asleep on the floor. Remus sighed, and then gave a small smile. He picked her up very cautiously, being very careful not to wake her and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Thank you" he whispered before leaving the room.

He closed the door quietly behind him and stood with his back pressed against it.

"Remus! Pull yourself together. You're doing this for her own good." he thought to himself.

But no matter how many times he told himself that he was being stupid or that she deserved better than him, he couldn't help falling deeper in love with her. She was perfect in every way, she was sweet, funny, beautiful and she had slept outside his door last night to make sure he was ok. But the only problem was that she was too perfect for him.


	5. Heart ache

Tonks woke and looked at her alarm clock.

"Shit! I was meant to be at work an hour ago" she mumbled as she jumped out of bed and pulled on her clothes.

Tonks pulled on her shoes and ran out her bedroom door, but waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs was Albus Dumbledoor.

"Nymphadora, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" said Dumbledoor calmly.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked feelings slightly nervous.

"I just thought I should tell you that you will be stationed in Hogsmead from the beginning of the new term." said Dumbledoor.

"Oh ok" said Tonks.

"I hope this won't inconvenience you in any way" said Dumbledoor with a small smile.

"No that's fine, nice to see you sir but I really must be going." said Tonks as she walked briskly out the front door, dreading the thought of having to work with Remus around. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, but she knew how awkward things would be between them now.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by in a flash. Tonks found each day was becoming more and more unbearable. She was still unable to morph her hair, and day by day she seemed to be losing more of her metamorphic abilities. She hated that she could no longer talk to Remus, she hated that neither of them could look the other in the eye and most of all she hated the fact that they both tried their best to avoid each other at all times. She wished that they could have sometime alone together so they could talk, but neither of them ever seemed to have a moment to spare.

One evening in mid-August, Tonks found herself alone in the living with Remus. Not long before the room had been full of people, but one by one they had trickled away, leaving just her and Remus. Now was her chance.

"Umm…Remus?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" he said politely looking over the top of his book.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Yes, I believe we do" he replied.

He moved across the room for his seat by the window and took the seat next to her on the sofa.

"Remus, you do know that I'm not letting this go?" said Tonks with a cheeky smile.

"I'm fully aware of that, but you have to understand that this can't happen. You deserve much better. I'm far too old, poor and dangerous." said Remus starring at the floor.

"Remus, when are you going to realise that I don't care about any of those things? I don't want someone young and rich, because I want you. Your kind, sweet and everything I could ever wish for" said Tonks placing her hand on his.

"Tonks, you have to listen to me, this will never work" Remus pulling his hand away.

Tonks looked hurt for a moment, and then she smiled.

"For someone so clever, sometimes you are a complete and utter idiot".

Before Remus had a chance to protest, she pressed her lips against his. She felt the warmth of his mouth against hers. His body felt tense but he soon began to relax as she moved closer to him. She slowly opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips. There was a moment's pause before he allowed his mouth to open. They moved in sync together, rising and falling in rhythm with each other's mouth.

Remus knew he should pull away, but he let his urges take over his common sense. It felt so amazing to be attached to her mouth. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouth in a frenzy. He felt her body press against his. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, knocking her knees against the back of the sofa. He moaned with pleasure and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly Remus tensed. What was he doing? He pulled away suddenly, leaving Tonks with a startled look her face.

"I'm sorry but I can't let this happen, it wouldn't be fair to you. I'd be leading you on if I went through with this" he said, blushing, as he stood up.

"How would you be leading me one" said Tonks, now angry.

"Because nothing else would ever come of it" said Remus. "I would be letting you believe that there was a chance with us".

"I still don't see why there can't be an 'us'." shouted Tonks. "We both want this, so why can't we just let it happen?"

"I'm sorry Tonks, but I can't do this" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Bastard!" Tonks shouted after him, her eyes filled with tears.

She let her head fall in to her hands, she was so tired of Remus rejecting her. Her heart ached and her head hurt. One moment they were making out, the next he was telling her he couldn't go through with it, she felt like just giving up and accepting that nothing would ever happen between her and Remus, but something deep inside of her told her to keep trying and that one day she would succeed.

Before she knew it, it was the start of term. She had moved in to a little one bedroomed house in Hogsmead. Her feelings for Remus were worse than she had thought, her patronus had changed in to that of a wolf and she had lost all of her metamorphic abilities.

She spent all of her free time moping around her house. Molly Weasley had been particularly sympathetic towards her and invited her round for dinner most nights. It was nice to have some company at the moment as when she was alone felt quite lonely.

Every day felt like a choir to her now. Since the incident with Remus she had tried to talk to him several times but he had just made up an excuse and left. She lay in bed late at night wondering if he would ever love her the way she loved him.


End file.
